Love,Light
by xx-Yami no tenshi-xX
Summary: Touya Rima is now eighteen and she is forced to find a mate within 2 years will she finnd one? XxShimaxX
1. Chapter 1

I never believed in love well its not because I did not believed in it but because I didn't know it existed. All my 18 years were filled with hatred towards me and I never felt any love, not even from my parents. Until I met that one guy.

I Touya Rima, is the daughter of the great and powerful noble vampire Touya Yamato. He loved and cared for my mother Touya reiko as known before as Mastumoto Reiko but he left us when I was 5 because I wasn't a boy so I couldn't be the Heir of the family. Moreover, since that time my mother would not look at me or even touch me, well she touched me but it was only to hurt me.

She got really depressed and died when I was 7, then I had no choice but to go live with my father and I was rather surprised that he even accepted me, but soon enough I knew why. I lived in my father's mansion for 11 years, sometimes I would see my father and each time I would smile for him but never got a smiled in return just his cold glare. And at my 18 birthday, a maid came into my room and said "?"

"Come on in!"

"Master wants to talk to you"

"_Father, He wants to talk to me?" _I though

**10 min Later**

"Master, Miss touya is here"

"Let her in." said my father with his usually rough voice. I entered the room. It was a blue color room with a desk, bookcases and some chairs.

"you….wanted to talk to me?" I said a little nervous.

"Rimacchi…." He said my name in a disgusted way.

"You are now eighteen, and at this age you will have to find a Mate."

"A mate?" I answer, a little shock

"Yes find one and marry him! He will be the Heir of this family!"

" _So that's why he accepted me to go to his mansion because he knew one day I would have to find a mate." _And I was not surprised as I was 11 years ago.

"and that why" He continued "I will sent you to a boarding school for humans(the Day class) and vampires(the Night class)! You will two years to find yourself a mate. Now go!"

I went back to my room still shocked I only had 2 years?!?!?! No freaking way!

The nest morning I woke up early because it the day of my departure for my boarding , joy!

I was rather impressed with the school it was huge and kind of cute. As I went to see the chairman many girls and guys watched me, they were human of course.

I entered the room, to my surprised, I saw the pureblood Kuran Kaname, and I immediately bowed.

"Konbawa Kuran-sama" I said in my plain voice, showing not much interest even though he was a pureblood and could easily crush my bones.

He was rather tall, at least a head or more, crimson red eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"You must be Touya rima am I right?"

**_So Was it Good?!?!!? Its the first story i ever written!!!!REVIEW!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yea, you are right Kuran-sempai, may I ask why are you here?" I answered him

"Chairman cross sent me to escort you our dorm"

We walked and talked about the school and as we reach the Moon dorm (night class dorm) he said: "Rima, you will share your room with one of our vampire"

"Share?!? With who?" I said

"Don't worry. He's a noble vampire, the son of the Shiki Corporation."

"Ok the-WHAT he's a guy?"

"I'm sorry, there was no room left"

"Here we are! The Moon dormitory"

It was huge. When I say huge, I mean it.

"There! Senri come here please!" he shouted to a red haired vampire.

He was gorgeous, messy chestnut hair and big blue/silver eyes.

"Hi! I'm Touya Rima"

"Shiki senri, you're new roommate" He said with his calm and serene voice.

"Well, escort her to your room"

"Yes, cousin"

It was a silent walk to our room, he was the silent type of person, the one who talks just when he needs to. We finally made it, when I entered there were two large beds, one was all clean (probably mine) and the other all messy (his I presume).

"Your right it is mine"

"_You can read and talk in minds?"_

"_So do you I see"_

"Yeah"

"So there is your night class uniform, put it on. I'll be waiting outside"

with that he went outside and I picked up my uniform.

It was a white jacket and skirt with the school's sign on it. I put it on quickly and tied my hair in its usual pigtails.

As I made my way to the door, I could hear a boy shouting. "I want to see her!!!"

"Could you wait 2 min?" said senri._ "That voice it reminds me of someone"_

When I walked outside I saw Ichijou takuma, my childhood friend.

"Rima?"

"Takuma?"

"Shiki!"

We both glared and the chestnut haired vampire.

"Sorry."

"Rima!!!Long time no see"

"Hey I d didn't know you were going to cross academy"

"Yeah me neither"

"So how is-"

"Yeah so let's continue this talk in class ok?" Shiki interrupted.

"Sure! Come on Rima."

"Ichijou Takuma, He might be good" I thought "Be good for what??"

"_NOTHING!!!!"_


End file.
